Various types of pet or animal enclosures are used to accommodate, confine and/or transport pets or animals. Some current animal enclosures are formed having a rigid box shape and tend to be bulky, heavy and difficult to move from one location to another. More specifically, some current animal enclosures, particularly relatively large animal enclosures, are not able to be easily transported (e.g. stored in the trunk of a typical family vehicle). As such, a large vehicle, such as a truck or utility vehicle, may be required to transport animal enclosures, or the animal has to be left behind.
More recently, some foldable/collapsible animal enclosures have been introduced into the market place which may allow the enclosure to be disassembled into smaller, separate components. However, current collapsible animal enclosures tend to be bulky, of relatively high weight, difficult to move from one location to another, and more importantly, not sufficiently foldable/collapsible for ease of storage and transport. Additionally, some current collapsible animal enclosures require tools (e.g. a screw driver, a hammer, etc.) to assemble or dissemble the enclosures, which presents obvious drawbacks to the end user.
In short, current animal enclosures may be difficult to construct, take up valuable space in distribution and at retail outlets, difficult to transport for the distributor and retailer, difficult for consumers to transport home or to different locations, and difficult for consumers to store when not in use.